


Immortal Love

by PayNoTaxes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No more spare fluff, all of the fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PayNoTaxes/pseuds/PayNoTaxes
Summary: One Shots of Angella/MicahFull of fluff
Relationships: Angella/Micah (She-Ra)
Kudos: 13





	1. Bouncing Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Angella and Micah try to handle a baby Glimmer teleporting all over the castle.
> 
> Very short chapter

Glimmah!"

"Glimmer!"

"Come here, darling. Look, we have cookies this time!" To make her point, Angella gave the cookie jar in her hands a little shake.

Micah gave his wife an amused look. He found it cute that she was bribing her own daughter with cookies.

Angella and Micah had been calling for Glimmer for a while now. The royal couple have tried many times to get their little princess to sleep but have had no luck. They found out a few days earlier that cookies were quite promising.

"Cookies!" A little Glimmer teleported onto her mother's back, startling the queen.

"There you are darling, here you go." Angella grabbed a cookie out of the ceramic jar and handed it to Glimmer.

Micah reached up to stroke her hair and kiss her forehead.

The tiny child nibbled on the cookie while her parents walked to her bedroom hand in hand. Micah lifted Glimmer off of Angella's back and tucked her in bed. He pushed back her bangs and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Good night, baby girl. Sweet dreams." 

Angella leaned over and kissed her on her cheek. "Sleep well, darling. We'll see you in the morning."

Micah drew a spell on one of the walls. The high ceiling dimly lit up with stars and moons. They slowly circled the room, in a mesmerizing way. Glimmer felt her eyelids getting heavy. 

Angella and Micah quietly stepped to the giant doors of their daughter's bedroom. They closed it silently when they saw Glimmer's eyes close.

Micah smiled at his wife. "So, what do you say we sneak into the kitchen and grab some cake?" He put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

Angella laughed behind her hand and placed her arm around his shoulders. "That sounds wonderful, love."


	2. Swing Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swing dancing is how they met

Angella has never been one for parties. Or balls. Or social gatherings. Or people in general. She preferred to stay inside her castle, where she was comfortable and knew the area well. She sighed to herself in a corner, drinking out of boredom. 

The Kingdom of Salineas had thrown a ball in the honor of the newly crowned King Mercier. All of the rulers of each kingdom had been invited, and Angella knew it would look bad on her part if she didn't show. 

She downed her second glass of wine, waving to a waiter for another. She swore she would stop on her second glass, but there was no one to stop her from taking another. She had just taken a sip of her third when the king himself had stepped up to the stage.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen!" His voiced roared throughout the ballroom. "I would like to have all of the rulers of each kingdom please step up to the dance floor, please."

Angella knew where this was going. It had happened couple of years before, in the very same kingdom. Salineas is known for doing this, having each monarch dance at least once with everyone else. 

She let out a huff of annoyance as she set her glass on the table. She stood up and smoothed out her sparkly mauve dress that matched her eyes. As she walked towards the dance floor, she could feel many eyes on her. It always made her feel so uneasy. Why can't they look at someone else? 

The leaders all met in the middle, mingling amongst each other. Angella hung back, she saw socializing as a part of her duty, not so much a hobby. Everyone turned their attention to the stage when they heard the feedback of the microphone. 

"As you all might know, Salineas has a tradition of having each leader dance with the rest. I plan to carry on that tradition tonight. I wish you all the best of luck and try not to step on your partner's toes." The king chuckled to himself, a few in the audience joining him.

Soft, slow music started and everyone fell in position with a partner. Angella's first partner was a thin, overly chatty blonde woman. She recognized her as the leader of Plumeria. Throughout their entire dance together, the woman kept talking and wouldn't let Angella get a word in. Not that she wanted to, but she found it a bit rude.

The next song had a nice, slow beat to it. They switched partners and Angella looked at her new partner, appalled. It was the diplomat of Dryl. Although just about everyone was short compared to her, he was extremely short. He didn't even reach above her collarbone. To top it off, he was worse than the queen of Plumeria. He wouldn't stop talking. He'd ask her questions then answer them himself.

She gingerly danced with him and gladly welcomed her new partner when the song ended. She didn't really get a good look, she was just happy to get away from the king of Dryl. 

She spent the rest of her night dancing with the rest of the monarchs from the other kingdoms. She was tired and her feet were sore. She was just about to give out when the person in charge of the music called it the last dance.

'Oh, thank the First Ones.'

The last song had a quick beat to it. Angella groaned to herself. She recognized this song and remembered that it required a lot of stamina to dance to. She quietly accepted her fate and switched partners. 

Her partner this time was the leader of Mystacor. The Head Sorceror, she recalls. He had a bright smile, his eyes full of what she would call admiration. Angella felt herself smiling back at him, no longer feeling so worn out. The adrenaline took over just as they did the dance floor. They spun, swayed and twirled to the music, never letting go of each other. 

He lifted her up, her wings stretching out to match a beat drop. She dropped back down, twirling into his arms. They pushed apart, only connected by their hands that held each other. Their hands pulled then back in, their bodies meeting on the last note of the song. They were exhausted, out of breath. Their eyes shone and their lips curled into smiles. 

"And that concludes tonight's dance. Please enjoy the rest of the ball." Angella paid no mind to the speaker, only to the man in front of her. He had dark hair, but an overwhelming bright smile. His charcoal eyes peered into her own, greeting her. 

"Hello, my name is Micah." He lifted one of her gloved hands and kissed the back of it. His eyes traveled back up to hers and stayed there. "Angella." She almost couldn't speak, entranced by him. 

He smiled softly, gently letting go of her hand. "It was nice to meet you, I think we should go out." Angella raised an eyebrow, confused but also amused by his straightforward approach. Micah's cheeks and the tips of his ears burned red, fumbling over his words. "Um, I mean outside. I think that we should go outside. Yeah, outside." He raised a hand and timidly scratched the back of his head as he laughed awkwardly. She couldn't help but giggle at his awkwardness. She found it kind of cute.

"I would like that, Micah." He beamed at her, extending an arm for her. She gladly took it, starting a small conversation while they walked outside. 

Maybe socializing could be something she actually enjoyed for once.


End file.
